


Kinktober 2018

by lemmin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Candles, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Food, Gags, Gun Kink, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober, Latex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Multi, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Pet Play, Pining, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Synth tank, Wax Play, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemmin/pseuds/lemmin
Summary: YeetActual summary: I've never done a writing thing quite like this, so bear with me.





	1. Face sitting

"Come on babe, I know you can take some more." Veronica let out a muffled moan beneath the Courier, her lips wrapped on her core. Six ran her hands through Veronica's hair, staring into her eyes. 

"I bet you like this. Being treated like a seat. Is that right?" the scribe whined and doubled her effort. 

"Yeah, you love it, don't you honey? My filthy little pet. Wouldn't the Brotherhood hate this? Such a horrible scribe." Six's voice caught in her throat, and she ground down onto Veronica's face and spilling onto her lips. 

"That's my good pet. My amazing little scribe."


	2. Medical play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemmin is an oc btw ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

"What do you say, darling?" Moira smirked down at Lemmin, sitting in a doctor's chair next to the exam table. The blonde whined, pulling at the straps around her wrists. 

"You remember how to say it, correct?" 

Lemmin shook her head, desperately trying to escape her prison. "Fuck you!" 

"Not yet, darling. And such foul language! Do you require another shot?" Lemmin cried out under the scientist. Moira only shook her head. "I'm afraid you do." 

The needle slid into the blonde's vein, who writhed at the feeling. Her blood was boiling and her hair stood on end. 

"Now, what do you say?" 

 

"Please."


	3. Edging

"You know, when I invited you in for a drink, drink wasn't secret code for... This." Courier groaned, looking up at Vulpes. 

"I know, Courier. Us frumentarii just have a talent for working ourselves into wonderful situations." The Fox smirked at the Mailman, gripping tightly on his manhood. Courier had sat with Vulpes in his hotel room at the Tops. He wasn't sure how long Vulpes had him pinned to the chair, but his dick was starting to ache. But Courier was getting closer and closer and-

"And I know you may not be well accustomed to this situation." Vulpes took his hand of him, running it on his thigh. Courier let out a groan. 

"Fuck, if I agree to help you guys can you just let me fucking cum?" He snapped at him. Vulpes chuckled. 

"I'm sure you will help us. But we're not done here, not any time soon."


	4. Spanking

"Would you stop moving? You asked for this." Boone rest his hand on Courier's ass. She groaned under him.

"It fucking hurts, dickhead!" 

"Oh, poor baby." He spat dryly. "Need me to be more gentle?" 

Courier scoffed, but let out a loud cry as the sniper's hand hit her bottom again. "I asked you a question, Six." 

"No..." Boone smirked as she whined.

"Good, what number were we on?"


	5. S&M (choking, dirty talk)

"Lucio, you're not gonna hurt me! Just do it!" Hana cried out.

"D.Va you know I'm too scared of hurting you." Hana groaned, pushing her hair out of her face. 

"Use my name Lucio. And I'm tough! You know I can handle myself." Lucio sighed, wrapping a hand around her neck, his other trailing to her sweet flower.

"God, why do I listen to you. You're acting like such a w-whore." The words tumbled out his mouth awkwardly. Hana moaned nonetheless, bucking into his hips.

"Yeah that's right gatinho, you love this. My little slut."


	6. Corsets

"High-roller suite!" Veronica bounced up with excitement, running to the elevator where Six had arrived. 

"Six, I've missed you!" Six huffed as Veronica tackled her into a hug. "Did you find it, did you!" 

Six chuckled, pulling the clothing out of her backpack. "Start from vault 5. Don't know why Vault Tec would need a vault with historical reenactment clothing, but it works out for us." Veronica dragged Six into the master bed room.

"Do you want to wear it first, or should I?" Veronica asked.

"Let me put it on you first." Veronica nodded, shedding off her clothing. Six pulled the corset around the scribe, feeling the spines of it against her skin. She wrapped her hands around the lace and pulled, tightening it around Veronica. She leaned into her ear, whispering gently.

"You look so fucking sexy in this. None of the ladies at Gomorrah are as beautiful as you. Want it tighter? Yeah, you do. What a good pet."


	7. Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Dala gets her new synth body, Six helps adjust to it.

"Oh, that's amazing my little teddy bear. Lobotomites are so handy, aren't they." Dr. Dala sighed in her dreamy voice. She ran her newfound synth hand through the Courier's hair, still adjusting to the feeling.

Six moaned under her, her mouth all over the synth's body, her eyes staring into the doctor's. Dala bucked into Six, mewling with need.

"You have such... soft teddy bear fingers. Oh, just like that. That's such a good test subject. What would the think tank say? If they saw us in such an intimate relationship? But I won't let them, I'm not sharing my little teddy bear."


	8. Hate Sex

"God I hate you." 

Six pressed her lips into Vulpes'. His hands dug into her waists and thighs. They ground into each other with pure hate and passion. 

"What if I told Caesar about this?" Six chuckled, leaning down to bite into his neck.

"If you did I'd have to kill you." Six only laughed more.

"Romantic." Vulpes pulled the Courier's skirt up.

"You better be wet, I'm not in the mood for foreplay today." Without hesitation he pushed into Six. She let out a sharp gasp and ran her sharp fingernails down his back.

"God I fucking hate you."


	9. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wants to dom six

"Stop moving, you're messing up the rope!" Veronica whined at Courier. 

"This is dumb. Why can't I tie you down?" Six huffed.

"You always top! It's my turn baby." Veronica chuckled. The scribe kissed the Courier, tracing kisses down her chest to her naval. 

"Be happy I love you Veronica or I-." Six let out a hoarse moan as she felt Veronica's fingers slip into her. Courier pulled at the rope. "I want to fuck you so bad, Veronica please!" Veronica chuckled into her thighs.


	10. Waxplay

"Is it too late to mention I'm scared of fire?" Six mumbled to herself. Veronica rolled her eyes. 

"This was your idea." 

"Well, I know that! But it's... Now that we're actually doing it. I don't know." 

Veronica sighed. "Well just do a little, to see if you like it?" The Courier grumbled but agreed. The candle in Veronica's hand had been heated while they talked, red wax shiny and melted. She gently poured some-less than an ounce-onto Six's stomach. She let out a gasp, squirming on the bed. 

"See? It's not too bad!" The Scribe smirked, dripping some closer to her nipple. Six only groaned, her bottom between her teeth.


	11. Gun play

Object insertion 

 

"Are you absolutely sure it's unloaded?" Veronica whined. She sat on the bed, her arms handcuffed to the headrest. Six straddled her hips, holding Maria. 

"Yes, honey. No bullets, safety is on. I've got a few stimpacks in the bedside table just in case." Six winked. She pressed the barrel on Veronica's core. 

"No jokes like that now babe!" Veronica groaned. The Courier only chuckled at her, pressing Maria into her. The Scribe let out a high whine. 

"That's my good little Scribe! So cute, fucking yourself on my gun." Veronica's face turned red; Six bit into her neck and whispered in her ear. "Some Scribe you are, being seduced by an outside? Pathetic."


	12. Pet play

"Come on kitten, you need to eat." Six sneered down at Veronica. The Scribe sat in between the Courier's legs, busily lapping at her core. "My little pet, you're such a good girl." 

Veronica moaned, her hair being tugged on. 

"You look amazing in that collar. Pure brahmin leather. I'm glad I talk Raul into making it." The Scribe's mind went hazy at the thought of what she was wearing: a red collars with her owner's name written in a gold stich. 

"Yes, my good little kitten. You're gonna make me cum, honey." Veronica increased her efforts tenfold. Six pulled on her hair and groaned. "My good little angel. Get on the bed."


	13. Creampie & gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemmin and McCree get frisky

Creampie & gags

 

"You're so tight, darling." McCree pounded into Lemmin. She say under him, nails down his back and the end of her cape shoved into her mouth. McCree's hands dug into her hips as he pounded into her. 

Lemmin moaned under him, slick and tight around the cowboy. The two when tangled themselves into a broom closet, too needy and aroused to put more thought into a better location. McCree bit into her neck. 

"Oh, darling I'm gonna come in you!" Lemmin moaned at the feeling, tightening her legs around his hips. Having fallen from cloud nine, McCree put the blonde back on her two feet. She pulled her gym shorts up, feeling the cowboys seed drip into her underwears. 

"Thanks McCree." She sighed. He smiled and kissed her forhead. 

"Of course darling."


	14. Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six decides to help Veronica out.

"Sit still, honey." Courier Six whispered. She bit into Vernoica's neck, running her fingers on the edge of the dress the Scribe was wearing. She whined, gripping her hands on Courier's shoulder. Six rolled the dress up, moving her mouth to kiss her thighs. 

"Six!" Six chuckled as she slowly rolled down the lace panties she managed to find in a vault. She kissed her bud, humming at the sweet taste. 

"Stop moving so much." 

Veronica whined and curled her hands in Six's hair. The Courier lapped away at her, moaning when the Scribe's hand tangled in her hair. She could get use to this.


	15. Overstimulation & Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you call a cowboy and a citrus fruit?

"McCree stop, it hurts!" Lemmin whined under the cowboy, pushing his hips to get him off. Her eyes pushed out wet tears but he didn't oblige. Jesse bit into her neck and groaned. 

"Just one more, darling. God you look so hot right now." Lemmin groaned, a sob catching in her throat. 

"Lopeta, Jesse! Se sattuu!" A cry let her as he roughly pounded into her. McCree grabbed her roughly by the thigh, increasing his pace and depth. 

"Say my name again,"


	16. Nipple play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes and six have fun
> 
> Sorry guys I'm not super proud of this one :(

"Are you wearing them?" Vulpes asked. Six nodded. The two sat in Gourmand. Six had a glass of wine in one hand her chin in the other. Under her uniform two clamps stuck to her nipples, perky and red against the fabric. 

"I can't believe in doing this." Six rolled her eyes. 

"A first time for everything, right?" Vulpes chuckled. Six shifted uncomfortable in her seat. Her chest felt tight, she just needed someone to touch her. 

Vulpes smirked at her. Six only adverted her eyes and poked at her food. After what she did for the legion, it wasn't exactly her kind of restaurant. 

"You must be so needy right now." Vulpes whispered. "I should take you to the penthouse and show you a very good time." Six blushed into her cup of wine. 

"I didn't think the Legion would support such fantasies." 

"Usually? No. But for you? Anything."


	17. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six thinks about a certain doctor.

Six sat in her bed at the sink. She sat in her underwear, skin clean from Mojave dust. The knitted blanket was pulled up to her chin and she looked up at the ceiling. The Courier felt truly alone for once in the wasteland. She didn't even have half of her own organs! 

Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. The first time she was alone was really the first time for some fun, right? Six thought about Dr. Dala. The sex-crazed scientist had her worked up. She was just radar scanning right? Six realized her hand had moved to her crotch, rubbing against the apex of her thights. She thought about Dr. Dala. 

This really was a blessing in disguise.


	18. Latex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the kinks for today are ones i like so I'm ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Did i put this on right?" Vernoica stepped into Six's room, pulling uncomfortably at her skirt. She wore a simple dress that hugged her body, a shiny red and small black trim. Six smiled and stepped closer to her lover, also in latex. She kissed the scribe, rubbing her arms around her waist. 

"God you look so beautiful." Six whispered, kissing Veronica's neck. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Veronica whined, bucking against the Courier. She grunted as Six bit her neck. 

"What did I say about disagreeing with me?"


	19. Public sex

"Six! Stop we'll get caught!" Veronica whispered harshly into Six's neck. The Courier's had slipped under Vernoica's dress, lightly teasing her flower. They sat in a dark corner of The Gourmand. 

Six had planned this date weeks in advance, in constant talk with Marjorie for a perfect evening out on the strip. Sure, she had to steal Vera's dress to complete the night, but oh well. 

"Don't worry about that honey, let me treat you." Six mumbled. She pushed the nice (wasteland standards) underwear to the side and teased her clit. 

"No! Babe, no, not here." Vernoica whined. 

"Shh, let me treat you honey."


	20. Dirty talk & dub con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulpes teases six
> 
> Sorry I'm a few days behind guys :( it's been a rough few days

Dirty talk & Dub con

 

"You love this don't you, proflagte whore. Look at how wet you are." Vulpes ran his hand down Six's thighs, his face hovering over her center. The Courier's hands were tethered to the headboard, a piece of cloth forced was forced between her teeth without much care. Her eyes stayed closed and refused to look at him. 

"Don't act so harsh, amica mea. I know you love this. Being spread out only for me." His fingers traced over her slit, not giving enough pressure to bring actual pleasure. "I've hardly touched you and you're already dripping. I'd love to tear you apart, bit by bit, leave you shaking in euphoria. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"


	21. Food play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Lemmin have a lot of fluffy fun!

"Jesse, this stuff is sticky." Lemmin whined, hands grabbing the pillow behind her. 

The cowboy rolled his eyes, put the can on the bedside table. "You said you would do this, darlin'." Lemmin huffed. 

"Yeah but I thought you were putting it on yourself! Meanie pants." Lemmin stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and did the same, but instead of putting it back in his mouth, his tongue trailed down Lemmin's nipple, where the whipped cream was. The blonde groaned at the feeling, feeling his beard scratch her skin. 

"I hear ya, pumpkin."


	22. Handjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Lemmin again cause I'm. Trash ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Am I interrupting something?" Lemmin mumbled. McCree sat in his bed, hand under his blanket and a very clear bulge. Lemmin came in after a nightmare like she usually did, and this was not the first she'd walked in on this. McCree was still bashful as ever. 

"Did you have a bad dream, sweetheart?" McCree's voice was low in embarrassment. She nodded, but slipped under the covers. 

"Let me take care of you first." Lemmin kissed him, bringing her hands down and running it along his member, thumbing against his slit. McCree bucked into her hand at the feeling, moaning against her lips. 

"Thanks, darlin'."


	23. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree and Lemmin AGAIN i know 
> 
> More fluff than smut but eh

"McCree you don't have to-" 

"Sh, let me take care of you, darlin'." McCree whispered, pressing his lips to her forhead. His fingertips traced over the skin between her natural self and the clear material of her prosthetic. Lemmin groaned and threw her head back onto the pillow. 

"Jesse... You always do this." She whined. He chuckled at her. His hand felted the bumped and raised skin, red and irritated on the barrier. He brought his hand up to the small scar across her check. It was much younger than the rest, back when they were in Blackwatch. 

"You're just so beautiful."


	24. End

Hey guys! Sorry i don't have all 31 chapters done. I lost most (if not all) of my inspiration for writing recently. I hope you enjoyed what you read!! <3


End file.
